Truth and Lies of Jett Jackson
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: Hey i'm woking on a sister story called "Truth and Lies of Silverstone" both stories will go together.**ok...Crystal Jewels is Jett's new co-star. But there's something strange going on, can Jett tell the truth from the Lies? Formally known as 'what's goi
1. Crystal Jewels

What's going on

What's going on?

By Smilie

Disclaimer: don't own anyone from the show 'The Famous Jett Jackson.' Wish I did but I don't.

Notes: Riley is gone, and well…she has nothing to do with this story. Actually she never exists, and nobody knows a thing about her, so she does not interfere with the story in anyway.

*****Chapter 1***** 

"CUT, that was great. Everybody take five," the director, Janet Powel, yelled. "Jett, can I talk to you for a sec."

"Yeah," Jett answered when he got over to the director; standing next to her was a tall girl.

"I want you to meet Crystal Jewels," Janet said, "She's going to be your new co-star."

Crystal Jewels was about fifteen years old. She had waist long brown hair, and jade green eyes. She was wearing a knee-length jade green skirt, and a whit t-shirt. Around her neck hung a large, but not tacky, blue crystal hanging on a diamond chain (you will need to remember the crystal for stuff that will happen in the future of the story).

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jett," Crystal said holding out a hand for Jett to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Jett said shaking Crystal's hand. As soon as their hands touched they both felt an electric shock.

"Jett, can you show Crystal to wardrobe?" Janet asked.

"Sure," Jett said as he and Crystal headed toward wardrobe.

***********************

Next chapter will be out soon. Hope you liked this. Please review. Thanks.

Smilie


	2. meeting kayla and jb

What's going on

What's going on?

Chapter 2

This is the same day as last time. Oh I forgot to say last time, but Kayla does have a crush on Jett during this fic, but nothing will happen between the two.

"Crystal, you were really good," Jett said as they walked towards JB's store after finishing work on 'Silverstone.'

"Thanks," Crystal replied running her fingers through her long curly hair. "I was an actress in a theater in Paris."

"You used to like in Paris?" Jett said more as a statement than a question.

"When I was nine my mom and I moved there," Crystal said following Jett inside JB's store. "If you're wondering why I don't have an accent it's because we weren't there long enough for me to pick one up."

"Cool," Jett said as they walked over to a table where JB and Kayla were sitting. "Hey, JB, Kayla," Jett said to (of course) JB and Kayla.

"Hey, Jett," JB said not noticing Crystal standing be hind Jett.

"Hey, Jett," Kayla said also not seeing Crystal.

"Guys this is Crystal Jewels," Jett said as Crystal came out from behind him. "Crystal, this is JB, and Kayla," Jett said pointing to each one I turn.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, JB, Kayla," Crystal said with a smile.

"Jett, are you still coming on the hike we had planned for today?" Kayla asked glancing at Crystal for a second before looking back at Jett.

"Yeah, sure. Crystal why don't you come with us?" Jett said. Then looking at JB and Kayla he said, "that would be ok with you guys, right?"

"Crystal can come with us if she wants, right Kayla?" JB said.

"Yeah, that would be great," Kayla said weakly.

"Cool, sounds like fun," Crystal said as JB and Kayla stood up, and everyone started heading towards the woods.


	3. a hike in the woods

Chapter 3 

Chapter 3 

What's Going On?

By Gaz

"Crystal, come here for a sec. I want to show you something," Jett said asCrystal walked away from JB and Kayla over to him, and they started off towards whatever Jett wanted to show her.

"Do you think your friends will mind" Crystal asked not wanting JB and Kayla not like her. (My grammar is so messed up in that sentence.)

"Nah, they shouldn't mind," Jett said as they came up to a cliff. "Look out there," he said pointing out towards a waterfall that was more than just beautiful. (I'm not sure if there really is a waterfall, but for my fic there is.)

"It's…breathtaking," Crystal said not sure of the perfect word for what she saw. "I haven't seen anything so beautiful since…since," she said stopping on the second 'since' as if she had said too much about something. With that she stood up and started walking back towards where they had separated from Kayla and JB.

"Crystal, is something wrong," Jett asked catching up with her.

"I'm fine," Crystal said putting on a fake smile. "I just need to get home."

"If you want I could walk you home," Jett said as they got to the part of the woods where Kayla and JB were still waiting for them.

"Sure," Crystal said as they walked up to JB and Kayla.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I walk Crystal home?" Jett asked Kayla and JB.

"Go ahead," JB said.

"Ok," Kayla said weaker than last time when she said ok to Crystal coming with them on their hike.

"Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then," Jett said before he and Crystal left the woods. When they had gotten out of the woods, Jett asked, "where do you live?"

"Oh, I live at 573 Maple Drive," she said to Jett's shocked face.


	4. next door neighbor

Chapter 4 

Chapter 4 

By Gaz (formerly known as Smilie) 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Coke or Pepsi products mentioned in this chapter.

"That's the house next door to mine," Jett said super shocked (I'm using 571 Maple Drive as his address cause I'm not sure what his real one is).

"Wow, what are the chances of that?" Crystal said with a small laugh as they neared her house.

"Yeah," Jett said with a smile as they walked up the driveway and up the porch to the front door. "So, when did you move in? I never saw any moving trucks."

"Do you want to come in for a minute and have a drink?" Crystal asked unlocking the door and going in.

"Sure," Jett said following Crystal through the house to the kitchen.

"Do you want Coke, Mountain Dew, or Sierra Mist?" Crystal asked opening the fridge. 

"So when did you move here?" Jett asked again. "Sierra Mist is fine."

"Well, my family has owned this house for about fifty years now, nobody has lived here for the last twenty, though," Crystal said handing Jett a can of Sierra Mist. "I just moved in with my mom a month ago."

"Then why haven't I seen you in school?" Jett asked sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island across from Crystal.

"Home school, I'm getting my diploma in about two days," she said. "I'm already doing collage computer technology classes and a couple of psychology classes. Plus I like to keep a little more private than most people realize."

Jett just sat there quietly not sure what to say.

"There's a lot more to it than most people realize," Crystal said right before the phone next to her rang.

"Hello," she said answering it, "Oh, hi, Ames…Yes, I've already started patrolling…No, I haven't seen anything strange yet…Everything arrived yesterday…Jason is staying at a near by motel…I'll ask him…Alright…Bye, Ames."

When Crystal turned around, Jett saw that she had a look of worry, and almost, pure terror, on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Jett asked unsure what else to say as she sat back down across from him.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Crystal said with a forced smile trying to hide something. "That was my mom, she has to stay in Paris another week so she can take care of some last minute things. She was just calling to check up on me."

"I should be going now," Jett said noticing that Crystal seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Ok," she said as they walked to the door.

"See ya, tomorrow," Jett said as he walked out the door and to the left towards his house.

"See ya," Crystal yelled after him before he got to his yard.

"Hey dad," Jett said as he walked through the front door.

"Where've you been, Jett?" Wood Jackson asked. 

"Next door, why?" Jett asked.

"Your mom's in the kitchen waiting for you," Wood said before Jett took off at full speed toward the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, I'm sorry for being late," Jett said when he got to the kitchen.

"It's ok, I heard you got a new co-star on the show," Jett's mom said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, actually I was showing her around town," Jett explained. "Her name's Crystal Jewels, and she live next door."

"Next door," his mom said a little surprised. 

"Yeah," Jett replied.

"Well, are you ready to go?" his mom asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jett said before they went out to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter will be out as soon as I'm over the first day of school homework rush. Or it may be out sooner. Pleaz r/r. I'd love to hear what you think about it as long as it's not a flame. I can't take flames their worse than not getting any reviews, and THAT is bad enough. Also this chapter was longer in my notebook than it is in my word program.

Gaz


	5. secrets in the night

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crystal was standing on her front porch. It was late for anyone to be up, Jett couldn't sleep and had noticed her on her porch, so he was sitting by his window watching her. Her hair shined in the night sky. She seemed to be looking at the stars, but she really was looking out for something much, much different.

"The time has come," someone said walking out of the shadows.

"I know," Crystal said without looking at the person. "Ames said she was going to send you over to help, Jason."

"Did she tell you that they were getting stronger?" Jason asked.

Jason was about 6 feet tall with short sandy-blond hair. He was about twenty-five, but looked to be about thirty-three-years-old. His face was kind and gentle looking, yet somehow dangerous. He wore an outfit much like Silverstone's, but the gadgets were real. Crystal didn't even look at him as she picked up a cross-bow that was lying on the porch, and loaded it with golden arrows from a pocket in her tight black cat-suit.

"Yes, but she didn't need to. I can feel them all around moving in every minute. They're stronger than before," Crystal said placing the cross-bow on the ground.

"What time is it?" Jason asked after someone started to run past Crystal's house.

"Almost midnight," Crystal said pulling a gun out of a holster on her ankle and loading that with tem diamond bullets. Them picking up a black bag next to the cross-bow, she said, "They should be out soon; as should we."

Neither of them noticed Jett sitting at his window watching and listening to them.

"Which one do you want to go first ?" Crystal said laying the gun down on the railing.

"That one," Jason said pointing at someone/something with glowing red eyes that had started running directly at them.

"I'll take this one down. I need to vent some major anger," Crystal said picking up the cross-bow and aiming straight at the creature's forehead.

"Are you sure what it is?" Jason asked taking a step back.

"I sure hope so," Crystal said after she fired the cross-bow and hit dead on, this turned the creature into a pile of dust. 

"Have you ever heard of anger management classes?" Jason asked jokingly.

"What's the use I have this to get rid of stress and anger. Anyways all my anger is toward demons and vampires," Crystal said putting down the cross-bow and picking up the gun. Aiming her gun she shot a demon in the heart turning it into a pile of smoking ashes that were soon blown away by the wind.

Jett watched, not sure what to think, as Crystal did this several more times switching between the cross-bow and the gun, before leaving with Jason into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprise this chapter came out soon than expected.^_^.Next to be out soon.^_^.

Gaz


End file.
